


Maschere e paranoie

by AkaneMikael



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Cosa unisce Papercut a Final Masquerade e I'll be gone a metà Castle of glass? Un periodo, lo stesso. Paranoie e maschere, le menzogne, il nascondere e poi ancora il non farcela più a vivere una storia in quel modo, il mollare tutto per non sentirsi più una crepa invisibile in una relazione troppo fragile e complessa. Chester ci porta nel passato mentre cerca di non far fare a Mike gli stessi errori di un periodo che l'ha fatto soffrire molto. Riuscirà ad aprirgli gli occhi e a fermarlo in tempo?





	1. Quando sopraggiunge la paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> Per adesso solo una cosa: la fic è divisa in due parti, è tutta dalla parte di Chester ed ha un flashback per parte. La cosa, comunque, principalmente è questa. Perchè da un po' di anni Chester e Mike hanno sempre dei contatti durante il finale di Papercut live? E poi ancora: lo sapevate che anche Mike ha due gemelline e che sono coetanee delle gemelline di Chester? A dopo il resto. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

MASCHERE E PARANOIE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/bennoda/bennoda1670.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/bennoda/bennoda1650.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/bennoda/bennoda1663.png)   


“Perché oggi lo sento come fosse notte?   
Oggi qualcosa qui non va   
Perché sono così nervoso oggi?   
Tutto si lascia possedere dalla paranoia   
Non so cosa mi abbia stressato inizialmente   
O come la pressione sia stata alimentata   
Ma so come ci si sente   
quando senti una voce nel retro della testa   
come una maschera che ti nascondi dentro   
Una maschera che si sveglia quando chiudo i miei occhi   
Una maschera che controlla quando mento   
Una maschera che ride ogni volta che cado   
(e osserva ogni cosa)   
Così so che quando è tempo di colare a picco o galleggiare   
Quella maschera dentro di me, mi sta ascoltando   
Esattamente sotto la mia pelle   
E come se fossi un paranoico che si guarda alle spalle   
E come un vortice dentro la mia testa   
E come se non possa fermare ciò che sento dentro   
E come se la maschera che ho dentro fosse esattamente sotto la mia pelle   
Lo so ho una maschera dentro di me   
Evidenzia tutti i miei errori   
Anche tu hai una maschera dentro e   
La tua paranoia è probabilmente peggiore   
Non so cosa mi abbia fatto esplodere inizialmente,    
ma so che non posso stare fermo   
Tutti agiscono come fosse la realtà delle cose   
Io non posso indicare cosa tu puoi fare ma   
Tutti hanno una maschera che trattengono dentro   
Una maschera che si sveglia quando chiudono i loro occhi   
Una maschera che controlla quando mentono   
Una maschera che ride ogni volta che cadono   
(e osserva ogni cosa)   
Così sai che quando è tempo di colare a picco o di galleggiare   
Quella maschera dentro ti sta osservando   
Esattamente sotto la tua pelle.   
E come se fossi un paranoico che si guarda alle spalle   
E come un vortice dentro la mia testa   
E come se non possa fermare ciò che sento dentro   
E come se la maschera che ho dentro fosse esattamente sotto la mia pelle   
La maschera dentro è esattamente sotto la tua pelle.   
Il sole tramonta   
Sento la luce tradirmi”   
[ /Papercut - Linkin Park/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9b80fEWHl5U)

  
  
1\. QUANDO SOPRAGGIUNGE LA PARANOIA  
  
No, Chester, ma ti sembra il momento, Chester? Spero che tu stia scherzando Chester! Ma dico, sei fuori? No, non ora! Ehi ho detto non ora cazzo! E piantala!   
MA VAFFANCULO ECCO!  
Vuoi fare sempre tutto a modo tuo, tutto!   
Va a cagare!  
È sempre stato così, sempre!  
Io propongo e lui dispone, come se fosse Dio! Io posso fare quel cazzo che voglio, ma comunque lui non mi segue se non è d’accordo! Non c’è discussione con lui, non esiste che torni sui suoi passi e mi dia retta anche se non la pensa come me su una cosa.   
Vuole controllare tutto e tutti, sempre. E vuole fare tutti felici.   
Come dopo un po’ di tempo che stavamo insieme, è successa la stessa cosa, e poi ci siamo lasciati per questo. Pensi che abbia capito dai suoi errori?  
Perché, perché diavolo deve essere così paranoico? Perché?   
Non può semplicemente stare rilassato e sereno una volta? Chi se ne fotte se qualcuno nota qualcosa.   
Vedono che abbiamo gli stessi anelli? Ma chi cazzo se ne fotte! Che ci abbracciamo troppo? Andiamo, in che modo questo dovrebbe essere un problema?   
E se lei poi guarda? E se lei poi chiede? E se lei poi nota?   
Ehi guarda che lei è qua!   
CHESTER TOGLI SUBITO QUELL’ANELLO! Perché lui non può toglierlo, perché il genio del male ha dato un anello simile al nostro anche a lei perché così lui lo può tenere sempre e lei non sospetta nulla a meno che non ci vede che lo indossiamo insieme!  
Porca di quella puttana!  
Io lo amo, lo amo davvero, o non mi sbatterei tanto ancora. Però a volte lo schianterei sul muro e lo userei come pungiball!  
Ogni volta che gli propongo qualcosa, che ne so, una vacanza solo io e lui senza tutto il gruppo, o che voglio fare qualsiasi cosa solo con lui, devo aspettare che lui architetti il piano del secolo e che nasconda le tracce a tutti i costi e se Anna per caso viene a sapere qualcosa, chiede o sospetta allora ciao, non si fa niente.  
Quanti cazzo di anni sono sposati? Ancora non ha capito che lui non la ama ed ha un altro?  
Davvero Mike è così bravo a fingere?  
Ma che cazzo me lo chiedo a fare? So che lo è.  
Cazzo, se ripenso al putiferio scoppiato l’altra volta, quanto ho già penato per lo stesso motivo, aspettando che la smettesse di essere così paranoico, che tornasse ad essere spensierato ed incosciente come all’inizio quando ci siamo messi insieme.   
All’inizio era tutto diverso, stavamo insieme, scopavamo come ricci ovunque, non ci fotteva di niente. Era fottutamente bello. Poi ha iniziato la paranoia, a fare di tutto per nascondere le cose, ogni cosa, ogni cosa lui ci lavorava su, ci pensava fino allo sfinimento e mi faceva passare il piacere di stare con lui.   
Fino a che non ne ho potuto più.   
Chiudo gli occhi mentre mi lascio cadere con la schiena sulla branda, anche oggi non mangerò, non ho fame. La prima cosa che mi si chiude quando ho problemi con lui è lo stomaco.   
Metto le mani sugli occhi e stringo i pugni mentre contraggo la mascella, dietro le palpebre chiuse le immagini di quei giorni di sette anni fa.   
Sette anni fa è stata LA rottura, ma da quanto penavo? Da quanto stavo diventando matto? Cazzo, non è possibile. Lo stomaco si contrae mentre l’ennesimo rifiuto di Mike ad una mia idea per qualcosa da fare con lui, mi uccide.   
Gli altri sono giù a mangiare mentre il tourbus passa alla prossima tappa, un live al giorno in giro per gli Stati Uniti. Fra poco avremo un po’ di pausa prima di ricominciare. Forse un po’ di pausa da quello stronzo mi farà bene.   
Tromberò con mia moglie, l’ho sposata per questo, oltre perché l’ho lasciata incinta e non potevo continuare a fare l’idiota in giro a lasciare incinta donne e a piantarle. L’ho sposata per trombarla quando Mike mi fa incazzare e indovina un po’? Mike mi fa incazzare spesso!  
Fanculo Mike! Che faccia quel cazzo che vuole, lo stronzo. Gli manderò una foto di me e Talinda che trombiamo!  
  


**

  
\- Ammetterlo non risolve niente! Non basta scrivere una canzone e chiedermi scusa dicendo che capisci, che te ne rendi conto, che non sai cosa farci, ma che lo sai che ho ragione. Me ne stra fotto della fottuta ragione se non cambi un cazzo! - La litigata, l’ennesima.   
Io come sempre ad urlare e sbracciarmi, lui come sempre fermo, impassibile, seduto a fissarmi.   
\- Cosa vuoi che faccia? La situazione è questa, non la posso cambiare! Sapevamo a cosa andavamo incontro quando ci siamo messi insieme. Sapevamo cosa stavamo facendo! Che non sarebbe mai, E DICO MAI, potuta essere alla luce del giorno. Quindi di cosa parliamo, ora? - Lui non si smuove, lui non si smuoverà mai, ed io sono troppo furioso, questa volta, per cedere. Do un calcio ad una sedia che va all’aria con un gran chiasso, lui non si muove ed ho seriamente voglia di picchiarlo.   
\- NON SAI COSA FARE? NON SAI DI COSA DOBBIAMO PARLARE? VA A CAGARE MIKE! TU MI TIENI AL GUINZAGLIO, DECIDI TUTTO PER ME E SE IO ESCO DALLE RIGHE ED OSO PENSARE DA SOLO TI INCAZZI! MA SCHERZIAMO? IO SONO UNA PERSONA, SONO UNA FOTTUTA PERSONA! TU NON PUOI CONTROLLARMI! SE NON TI VA BENE CHE TI SCOPI DIMMELO E LA SMETTIAMO! - Dentro di me spero ardentemente di essere più importante della sua vita là fuori e della musica.   
Ma chiaramente non è così, non sarà mai così. Forse perché io non sarò mai più importante di nessuno.   
Mike si alza e fa il segno di parlare piano, sto per colpirlo sul serio ma lui gelido e tagliente risponde coi suoi occhi lontani.   
\- Allora penso proprio che non siamo in grado di continuare questa relazione. Da ora saremo solo due colleghi, ce la possiamo fare. Abbiamo buttato fuori il secondo album, stiamo fissando le date del tour di Meteora, si tratta solo di cantare da ora in poi. Per il resto ci penseremo. -  
Quando dice così lasciandomi intendere che potrebbe essere l’ultimo album insieme perché non intende più fare questa vita con me, impazzire a controllarmi, lottare perché io non voglio farmi controllare, nascondere tutto e sempre, combattere perché in realtà mi vuole anche lui. Quando dice così per me è come se il mondo mi crollasse addosso.   
Sento nettamente le ossa scricchiolare e mi rendo conto di aver teso tutto me stesso mentre parlava in questo modo, sono così teso che se mi spinge cado e vado in pezzi.   
I nervi stanno per scoppiare. Cazzo, stanno per scoppiare.   
\- Tu mi scrivi le canzoni per dirmi cosa pensi, come ti senti, perché fai quella cosa incomprensibile. Perché cazzo mi fai soffrire. E mi scrivi le canzoni per farmi sapere che mi capisci, che sai cosa provo, che i miei sfoghi ti sono entrati nella pelle e fai quella canzone che mi fa piangere tutte le volte che la canto e penso che forse ce la posso fare, posso rinascere, posso risalire, posso volerlo. E poi... e poi mi volti le spalle perché non faccio quello che vuoi? Perché non riesco a non dimostrare quanto ti amo e quanto ti voglio? Perché non sto al mio posto, perché do di matto se trovi scuse e bugie perfette da rifilare a tutti? Tu mi scrivi Breaking the habit e Papercut e poi mi pianti così con un ‘al resto ci penseremo?’ - Non sto urlando perché le corde vocali sono dure, sono così tese che non riesco a tirare fuori più voce di così e lui si ferma, per un momento. Mi guarda negli occhi con cura e realizza cosa significa, cosa sto per fare. Lo realizza attentamente.   
Che sto per crollare. Lui lo sa, me lo sta leggendo e per un momento il cuore si ferma e penso dai, forse mi sono salvato in extremis, forse non è ancora finita.   
Poi però tutto cade ed io non dimenticherò mai come mi sto sentendo ora.   
\- Non ho tempo di parlare ora, sta arrivando Anna. E tu comunque stai dicendo un sacco di stronzate, non ha senso quel che dici. Hai torto se pensi di vomitarmi tutte le colpe dei tuoi fallimenti! Io non scrivo canzoni per darti un biscotto ed una grattata e fare quel cazzo che voglio. Scrivo canzoni per comunicare con te, perché non siamo in grado di farlo a voce, cazzo. E se non riusciamo a dirci quel che proviamo davvero, quel che sentiamo davvero, non ha senso che continuiamo a provarci. - Con questo se ne va. La porta che si chiude alle sue spalle è la cosa più oscena che vedo, ricorderò per sempre questa porta che si chiude e queste sue parole fredde, decise, taglienti e il suo disprezzo per il mio tentativo disperato.   
Il modo in cui mi calpesta, le parole che vorrebbe dire e che non ha il coraggio di dire, quelle che mi feriscono.   
Poteva dirmi che mi ama e gli dispiace, ma che è difficile e non sa come gestire bene tutto, ma che ci proverà ancora.   
Voleva dirmi questo, io lo so, perché le sue canzoni non sono ipocrisia.   
Però non l’ha fatto e questo è peggio di quando mi dice cose che non pensa, come che non riusciamo a comunicare e stronzate simili.   
Quando rimango solo prendo un profondo respiro, stringo i pugni forte, mi giro lentamente, come se fossi a gravità zero e dopo di che inizio a prendere a calci tutto e a romperlo. Questo momento non lo dimenticherò mai.   
E lui la pagherà, lui la pagherà. Non mi lascerà una seconda volta, non glielo permetterò più. Hai finito di calpestarmi, Mike! VAFFANCULO!  
  


**

  
\- Chez? Chez perché non mangi? Ti ho portato qualcosa... - La sua mano sul petto mi scalda mentre mi sveglia insieme alla sua voce dolce. Per un momento penso di aver saltato la parte in cui facciamo pace e di essere già a posto.   
Apro gli occhi ancora confuso nel ricordo che ho appena vissuto, ogni volta che ci ripenso sto male allo stesso modo, ho gli occhi lucidi e mi bruciano, lui lo nota subito e si preoccupa.   
\- Andiamo, non devi prendere ogni mio ‘no’ sempre così male... - Appena lo dice realizzo che non mi sono perso nessuna pace, no no!   
NOI NON L’ABBIAMO PROPRIO ANCORA FATTA!  
\- COSÌ MALE AD UN NO? - Scatto subito seduto gridando come la prima donna che ogni tanto non controllo in me, per un attimo non sbatto la testa nel basso tettuccio sopra il lettino del tourbus, lui sospira e si chiude gli occhi con una mano, non che lui sia tanto più mascolino di me quando fa questo suo tipico gesto da ‘ti prego non urlare’.   
E così io di rimando urlo di più, mi alzo anche in piedi, in questo il tourbus fa un salto ed io per poco non cado, però rimango in piedi e lo punto con un dito infervorato, anche questo è tipico mio quando discutiamo.   
\- Sì, urlo quanto mi pare! Perché non si può sempre nascondere tutto! Sono incazzato con te, puoi fare finta di niente oppure accettarlo! Non si tratta di un ‘no’, si tratta che sono sempre io a venirti incontro su tutto! Tu pensi di fare cose che a me vanno sempre bene? No, ma cosa credi? - Però ho abbassato un po’ il tono lo stesso.   
\- No, è solo che mi hai chiesto di fare qualcosa insieme per il tuo compleanno, che come regalo volevi questo, ed io ti ho chiesto ‘come pensi di attuare una cosa simile? Si tratta del tuo compleanno! E poi onestamente capita in una pausa dal tour, non abbiamo nemmeno la scusa che siamo via!’ - Sospiro nervoso ed infastidito, odio quando ha ragione mentre litighiamo, io sono quello irrazionale ed incosciente, lui quello che pensa mille volte e spesso non fa.   
\- Ok, vaffanculo, che poteva essere se per una cazzo di volta ti ingegnavi per passare una giornata con me senza il gruppo od un impegno per i Linkin Park? Siamo sempre insieme perché ci sono impegni con la band! Mai perché siamo io e te a fare qualcosa insieme per conto nostro, perché vogliamo! -   
Mike si strofina il viso stanco, per l’ennesima volta non sa come farmi capire che non si piegherà mai, perché lui non si piega mai! Certo, sono io che lo faccio, mentre lui mi prende da dietro.   
\- Chester, lo sai che non vorrei altro che stare con te tutto il tempo, ma... -   
\- No no, Mike, rispondi a questo. - Lo fermo subito mentre cerca delle scuse, come suo solito, per liquidarmi. Dito puntato, mano al fianco, aria furiosa. Lui mi guarda sorpreso. - Quando i Linkin Park non faranno più musica, potrebbe succedere per qualsiasi ragione, non escluderlo. E poi prima o poi smetteremo davvero. Quando non faremo più niente, che ne sarà di noi? - E con questa domanda esco dalla zona notte, ovvero dove sono disposti i lettini a castello, un paio per parte, chiuse e separate da dei pannelli e delle tende in caso vogliamo privacy, io ero nella mia ovviamente.   
Lui non cerca di fermarmi perché non sa che cazzo dire. Bene, non dire niente, come sempre. Tieniti sempre le parole migliori per te, quelle che potrebbero darmi un po’ di pace perché suonerebbero come ‘ehi hai ragione, scusa, facciamo come vuoi tu!’  
Che vada a cagare.  
  
  
La foto gliel’ho mandata davvero, ma non mentre scopavo con lei, prima di farlo. Ho fatto la foto a Talinda nel letto, ancora vestita, l’ho mandata a Mike e gli ho scritto ‘ora facciamo dieci figli, brutto stronzo!’  
Perché sono arrabbiato e quando lo sono gli pianto il muso per un po’ facendo l’idiota, però poi si torna sempre insieme. Queste non sono vere lasciate.   
Dopo un po’ lui mi manda la foto di Anna e scrive ‘buona trombata, stronzo!’  
Che poi non è davvero come la metto io, lo so. Cioè non è che lui mi controlla ed io eseguo, non sono solo io che mi sacrifico nella coppia, come era all’inizio quando lui non si smuoveva e mi faceva impazzire per tenere tutto sotto controllo. Però poco ci manca, in realtà.   
Cioè lui continua a voler controllare tutto, fa il paranoico a forza dieci e quando esagera faccio il muso per fargliene rendere conto, altrimenti non si ferma e va che lo uccido.   
È solo che poi quando è sotto stress che deve pensare a mille cose, arriva e mi fa dopo la decima volta che me lo dice: ‘lo vuoi togliere quel dannato anello che ce l’ho io ed abbiamo un’intervista?’.   
Quel. Dannato. Anello.   
Il solito insensibile del cazzo, quando non faccio quel che vuole diventa il re degli stronzi! Se non la pianta giuro che spedisco ad Anna tutte le nostre foto che ci baciamo!  
Con questo chiudo e vado da Talinda, la quale non si stupisce molto e quando vede che sono del tutto intenzionato a fare sesso stasera, lei mi chiede se ho litigato con Mike ed io mugugno qualcosa per poi tuffarmi sul suo corpo.   
Cancello Mike per il tempo dell’orgasmo, per poi sbuffare, alzarmi e tornare al telefono. Nessun messaggio da parte dell’imbecille. Gli ci vorrà un secolo per farle avere un orgasmo ed un altro per averlo lui dentro di lei.  
Certo se una non vuole vedere, non vedrà mai.   
Lui è bravo a nascondere tutto, ma non certo sarà bravo a scopare con lei anche se non prova niente e non la desidera, perché lui non è come me.   
Io trombo anche con un cesso di gomma. È una scopata.   
Però per Mike è diverso, deve esserci il coinvolgimento, non esistono discorsi come l’attrazione, se non con me. Con me è partito così, poi si è innamorato, poi ci sono stati casini infiniti, lui mi controllava, io lo odiavo, rotture, droga, macelli assurdi.   
Per questo mi chiedo come faccia Anna a non vedere. Beh, perché non vuole. Una donna sa, si accorge di quando il suo uomo non è lì con lei. Lo sa.   
Talida sa di me e Mike, lo sapeva prima ancora di sposarci. Il nostro è un accordo, non un vero matrimonio. Poi abbiamo gli stessi gusti, siamo diventati amici, ci aiutiamo a vicenda per le varie cose che ci servono. Insomma, lei alla fine fa la bella vita, io ho una bella moglie e Mike è generalmente in pace perché ogni volta che magari esagero con lui e faccio qualcosa di troppo, beh, tanto siamo sposati, per cui cosa conta?   
Sbuffo e mi alzo dal letto mentre lei ora si lascia addormentare.   
Vado per il corridoio di quella che è una casa enorme.   
Sbuffo col telefono in mano, non so se scrivergli per primo. Devo essere sempre io quello che cede?  
Sempre? Oh andiamo Chester, sii onesto.   
Tu sei il primo che si infuria e fa il muso e pianta casini, ma Mike è il primo che torna e si scusa, perché capisce, capisce sempre, alla fine. Di solito torna con un testo meraviglioso che mi fa piangere, lo stronzo.   
No, la verità è che stiamo ancora insieme nonostante tutto perché siamo equilibrati.   
Per questo mi siedo in cucina con del latte in mano e guardo il telefono in attesa che mi scriva che si scusa.   
E qua, aspettando, mi ci addormento. Ma lui non mi scrive.   



	2. Punto di scontro-incontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chester ricorda come si sono lasciati definitivamente la prima volta, nel 2004, per poi sperare che ora, nel 2011, Mike non faccia gli stessi errori e non lasci che le cose finiscano così.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine ho deciso di dividere la fic in 3 e non in 2, perciò ci sarà ancora una parte. Qua troverete un altro flashback e dei riferimenti/citazioni di altre loro canzoni: Final Masquerade, I'll be gone e un pezzo di Castle of glass (più un verso di Burn it down). Spero che la mia visione di come Papercut sia diventata la LORO canzone, vi piaccia. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

2\. PUNTO DI SCONTRO-INCONTRO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/bennoda/bennoda1672.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/bennoda/bennoda1664.png)

  
Sicuramente mi sta scrivendo una canzone, arriverà con un bel testo convinto che basti questo a mettere una pezza. Perché è così che fa, non è capace di dirmelo a voce, per cui fa canzoni.   
Non è tanto normale.  
Però questa volta non gli darà così bene, non sarà come quando mi ha dato Breaking the habit che mi ha sciolto in lacrime. O con Papercut. Con Papercut era all’inizio, ancora. Non stavamo insieme da tanto, ma ad un certo punto è cambiato, è diventato paranoico e così ho fatto uno dei miei soliti casini fino a lasciarlo.   
Poi è arrivato con quel testo ed io, coglione, gli sono saltato addosso perdonandolo. Come sempre.   
Questa volta no, deve capire che deve smettere di fare sempre di testa sua. Così come si ingegna per la sua famiglia, può ingegnarsi anche per me, per una volta, se gli chiedo una cosa.   
Come fa a vivere la nostra relazione così? Voglio dire, so che mi ama, ma come fa a vivere così? Sempre attento a tutto in ogni secondo, cercando di fare contenti tutti, anche me!  
Alla fine scoppierà ed io non voglio che succeda, non posso.   
  
I giorni passano ed io sono sempre più intrattabile, con Talinda non ci ho fatto molto altro, un paio di volte, però non è questa la cura, non è così che mi sento davvero meglio.  
Mi brucia che Mike non torni, mi brucia che non mi scriva, che non mi cerchi ed anche se sono qua a dire ‘quando verrà non gli andrà bene come le altre volte’, mi brucia lo stesso.   
  
**  
  
\- Non deve per forza andare così, Chester. - La sua voce risuona nella mia testa, penso che potrebbero passare anni ed io ricorderò sempre questa conversazione.   
\- Così come? - Chiedo sostenuto con una bottiglia in mano e la sigaretta nell’altra. So che odia quando fumo e bevo, è peggio se mi faccio di qualcosa davanti a lui. Non dovrei, ho un sacco di problemi di salute per l’ernia iatale, però proprio per quella non posso farne a meno. Questa merda mi aiuta a sentire meno male e poi c’è Mike, come lo sopporto se ci siamo lasciati e dobbiamo vederci lo stesso perché siamo in pieno tour?  
Passo il tempo con tutte le altre band del tour, loro non hanno la minima fottuta idea di che cazzo faccio in realtà, non gliene fotte, non gliene fotte proprio.   
\- Con tu che ti distruggi, noi che ci lasciamo davvero... possiamo ancora farla funzionare... - Così rido amaro e con il veleno negli occhi e nella lingua, rispondo:   
\- Sei tu che mi distruggi, quando mi dici quello che non pensi, quando non mi dici quello che pensi! - non credo abbia molto senso, mi fermo e impreco bevendo ancora, lui sospira e cerca di essere paziente, ma è una pazienza finta, è una posa, è falso anche in questo. La sua pazienza con me è l’ennesima maschera che indossa con tutti. - Tu continui ad indossare maschere anche con me, fingi ogni volta. Fingi tutto e con tutti, perché non dovresti fingere anche con me? Pensi che io sia un caso disperato, che io abbia sempre torto ogni volta che dico qualcosa! Che comunque hai sempre ragione tu e magari non hai nemmeno tempo per spiegarmelo! - Sputo veleno perché mi fa stare troppo male, tutte le volte che lo devo vedere è una fottita tortura.   
\- Ma come fai a dirlo? Tu vorresti che noi vivessimo tutto alla luce del sole, che io non nascondessi la nostra relazione, ma come puoi chiedermelo? -   
\- Una volta lo facevamo, era tutto più facile! -   
\- Sì, i primi mesi, Chester! Poi le cose si sono complicate, la mia famiglia è... beh, lo sai, tradizionalista! Noi abbiamo un clan, non mamma, papà e fratello! -   
Sospiro insofferente, sbuffo il fumo come se fosse un cannone ed in effetti mi farebbe bene. Vorrei spararmi in vena una dose pesante, finirebbe tutto. Guardarlo, avere questa discussione con lui è una tortura, preferirei non vederlo più per sempre, sarebbe più facile.   
\- Stavamo insieme bene, Mike. Era tutto più fottutamente facile, c’è stato il momento in cui lo era. Eravamo fottutamente felici, fottutamente spensierati, era tutto fottutamente bello e luminoso, cazzo. Ma adesso è diverso, non sarà più così, aspettiamo qualcosa che non tornerà più, non sarà più. - Silenzio, i suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime, non fare così. Non hai mai pianto, non hai mai mostrato emozioni, hai sempre lasciato fare a me le scenate ed ora sono io il cattivo che ti fa piangere? E quando te ne sei andato mesi fa? Quando ero io distrutto a piangere che solo l’alcool mi ha calmato fino a farmi crollare addormentato?   
\- Abbiamo detto che in un modo o nell’altro ci saremmo stati per sempre... - Me lo ricorda quando gli fa comodo.   
\- Ma tu vuoi che io mantenga il segreto di stato, io voglio rivelarlo. Stiamo andando in due direzioni completamente opposte. - Come fa a non vederlo, come fa a non capirlo? Lo sa, cazzo, solo che non vuole ammetterlo.   
Sospiro, lo guardo straziato mentre piange ed io stringo la bottiglia finita, la sigaretta spenta nel portacenere. Un ultimo sguardo, ci fissiamo alla fine di questa mascherata che è stata la nostra relazione. Entrambi sappiamo che è fottutamente finita, lo sappiamo anche se lui è qua e mi guarda aspettando qualcosa che non tornerà più, quel che avevamo, quando era ancora bello e spensierato. Come se potesse essere ancora così, come se crescendo le cose che ci complicano la vita non ce la rovinino definitivamente.   
\- La nostra relazione ormai è come un castello di vetro, delicatissima, fragile. Ed io sono una crepa in quel castello. Nemmeno te ne accorgi che c’è, non la vedi, non la noti. È così che mi sento nella nostra relazione. Decidi tutto tu, stabilisci tutto tu, io non ho voce in capitolo, io sono un disastro, sono una merda ambulante, mi distruggo e tu vai avanti, rimedi, copri, inventi. Fai tutto tu. Io eseguo. Tu sei il re, io il soldato. Bacio il nostro anello, chino il capo, ti giuro fedeltà. No, Mike. Non è così che voglio continuare a sentirmi. -   
Mike ormai piange, capisce che è quella definitiva, che non tornerò indietro, che non succederà. Perché se lui non cambia qualcosa allora non potremo continuare a stare così.   
Inghiotto a vuoto, vorrei abbracciarlo perché odio vederlo così. È la prima volta che piange e mi implora ed io lo lascio lo stesso, non piangerà più, probabilmente.   
Ma non posso restare.   
Me ne devo andare, me ne andrò, non ho scelta.   
Andrò via, mi rimetterò in piedi, mi curerò lo stomaco, mi disintossicherò, farò tutto quello che devo fare, starò bene, tornerò ad essere una persona, ma non lo posso vedere più. Non posso.   
Questa notte è agli sgoccioli, le stelle scemano mentre brillano un’ultima volta prima di lasciare il posto all’alba.   
Sto provando a non pensare a cosa sto lasciando, ma ora basta, è tempo di smetterla di ingannarsi, di fingere. È ora di fargli sapere come mi sento, è ora di chiudere.   
È come sul palco quando il concerto finisce, dopo i saluti, dopo tutto quel che si fa alla fine di un concerto. Le luci si spengono, la magia finisce, la favola cessa e noi torniamo alla realtà, apriamo gli occhi e siamo in un mondo di merda, persone di merda, tristi, depresse, piene di difetti, di problemi, di debolezze. Non degli Dei. Dei re, degli idoli. Siamo nessuno, qua.   
\- Me ne andrò. - Dalla finestra la luce del sole comincia a spuntare sotto i nostri occhi, il sole sorge, domani un altro sorgerà ed un altro ancora, il giorno dopo, sorgerà. I giorni finiscono e rinascono. Noi soffriamo, ma torneremo a stare bene.   
È ora di andare avanti.   
Lui trattiene il fiato, è come se non riuscisse a respirare, come se ora in questa stanza l’aria diventasse veleno, è distrutto perché non faccio il matto, non sono ubriaco o fatto. Sono me stesso e non grido, non piango. Sono in piedi, i pugni stretti, la bottiglia vuota in mano.   
\- Sarà dura, sarà un lungo inverno di merda. Però ne usciremo. Il nostro sole tramonta oggi, domani sorgerà uno nuovo. -   
\- Ti prego, no... - Mormora piangendo tendendo la mano verso di me, guardo il suo palmo aperto tremante, non è mai stato in queste condizioni, tremo anche io dentro di me, ma non mi muovo da qua.   
\- Devi lasciarmi andare, Mike. Sai che siamo tossici uno per l’altro. Tu hai il tuo modo di vedere le cose, hai la tua ragione. Io sono stufo di essere trasparente. Ci abbiamo provato tante volte, ma non siamo capaci di stare insieme. Non possiamo. Per questo me ne andrò. Dì agli altri che non riesco più a controllarmi e che mi sento solo qua dentro, contro tutto e tutti, e che non posso continuare così. Niente può fermarmi. Ci hai provato e non ci sei riuscito. Digli questo ai ragazzi. Tanto fotterà solo a te. Troverete un altro bravo cantante, io me ne chiamo fuori. -   
Con questo mi giro, stringo gli occhi, prendo un respiro profondo e me ne vado.   
Vaffanculo, quanto è dura.   
Appena fuori getto la bottiglia contro un albero che si infrange ed è questo il nostro castello di vetro che va in pezzi, io sono una di quelle schegge trasparenti che sono schizzate via.   
È finita, lo so, ora posso piangere anche io, ma è incredibile che sento come di poter tornare indietro. Ancora, nonostante tutto.   
Ancora qua a pensare che nonostante questa mascherata che è stata la nostra relazione finita, aspetto di aggiustarla ancora una volta.   
Penso che dopotutto aspetterò per sempre, perché succede così quando sai che lui è la persona giusta.   
Ma a volte le cose finiscono e basta.   
  
**  
  
Domani è il mio compleanno e lui non è ancora comparso con una canzone, davvero lascerà a me il compito di farmi vivo questa volta?   
Davvero?  
Questo è il compleanno che mi farà passare?   
Passo la giornata peggiore della mia vita, quando finalmente arriva un cenno di vita da parte dello stronzo. Quando mi vibra il telefono mi viene un colpo, lo prendo subito e stupido io a vivere in attesa di un suo segno.   
Quando leggo il suo nome nel messaggio trattengo il fiato. Prima di aprirlo mi sento idiota, sono qua col cuore che batte, felice che alla fine si sia fatto vivo e terrorizzato che possa chiudere in qualche modo, che si possa tornare indietro nel tempo ai tempi in cui tutto andava bene e male insieme e ci prendevamo e lasciamo con la facilità di un preservativo.   
Mordendomi il labbro, leggo ‘puoi uscire?’   
Per un momento sbianco, guardo subito Talinda ed i figli sparsi per casa, ognuno perso per i cazzi suoi, nessuno penserà che stasera si farà qualcosa, è domani il grande giorno.   
Perciò non so cosa pensare, per un momento penso al disastro più apocalittico, da lui ti puoi aspettare di tutto. Poi però penso che è Mike, mi ama troppo per piantarmi oggi, però devo ricordarmi di rifiutarlo per amor proprio. Non avrà quello che vuole tanto facilmente. No no signori!  
Dico a Talinda che esco un attimo, lei mi chiede a fare cosa ma io non rispondo. Volo fuori e lo raggiungo, è in macchina, salgo e mentre apro la portiera penso ‘ok, adesso con fermezza gli dico che è uno stronzo e che mi deve leccare i piedi se vuole fare pace con me ora’.   
Però apro la porta, entro e mi assale subito una musica forte familiare. Mi blocco subito, spalanco gli occhi e fisso lo stereo dell’auto prima di lui. Non respiro nemmeno.   
Papercut parte con la sua solita potenza, ogni parola è sempre incisa nella mia mente, ma sentirla ora è strano perché ho pensato a lei tutti i giorni. Questa maledetta canzone.   
E così lui pensa che basti questo? Nemmeno si è sprecato a farmene una nuova?   
No?   
Mike non dice nulla, mi guarda serio, ha uno strano luccichio negli occhi, non capisco se cerchi di farsi perdonare, se speri che mi basti o se aspetta uno scoppio, ma la fa andare tutta ed io non lo interrompo.   
Poi finisce, chiude la musica e finalmente parla con il suo solito gesticolare, le sue belle mani bianche da artista, il nostro anello addosso. Eh, sa come prendermi per la gola, ma non voglio, non cederò. Non posso.   
\- Ho pensato per giorni di avere ragione. Poi ho pensato che in realtà anche tu avevi ragione, come sempre. E quando ero lì a capire come fare per fare pace ho pensato cazzo, ma ci siamo già passati per questo punto. Mille volte ed ogni volta era sempre così. Sempre identica. Di base c’è la mia paranoia, le mie paure, i miei segreti, il mio nascondere tutto, metterti in croce. Ed ho ascoltato Papercut all’infinito per bloccarmi e fermarmi. - Questi suoi logorroici discorsi. Eppure l’ascolterei all’infinito.   
Mi perdo nei suoi occhi neri dal taglio un po’ a mandorla, lui più bello che mai, la barba di qualche giorno, una bocca ben disegnata che non nasconde tanto bene, i capelli ancora lunghi che gli incorniciano il viso.   
Brutto imbecille, come osi essere bello?   
\- E così ho deciso di venire e fartela sentire e chiederti solo una cosa. Ogni volta che torno su quella strada ti prego, fammi ascoltare questa canzone. Tu falla partire, ed io saprò che mi devo fermare. Niente discussioni, niente croci e paranoie. - Silenzio. Non ti andrà così bene, non ti andrà così bene questa volta. No no no!  
Si morde il labbro in difficoltà e mi mostra la sua paura, la sua ansia che io lo rifiuti, che quello che ha detto non sia sufficiente.   
\- Non so cosa mi abbia fatto esplodere inizialmente, ma so che non posso stare fermo Tutti agiscono come fosse la realtà delle cose Io non posso indicare cosa tu puoi fare ma Tutti hanno una maschera che trattengono dentro Una maschera che si sveglia quando chiudono i loro occhi Una maschera che controlla quando mentono Una maschera che ride ogni volta che cadono (e osserva ogni cosa) Così sai che quando è tempo di colare a picco o di galleggiare Quella maschera dentro ti sta osservando Esattamente sotto la tua pelle. -  Cita un pezzo davvero specifico di Papercut così come l’ha scritto e poi inciso. Mi fa rabbrividire sentirlo così, non cantato, solo citato. È strano, gli occhi bruciano, sto ancora zitto, non respiro, non mi muovo.   
\- So che non lo merito, ma puoi perdonarmi ancora una volta? -  
E proprio mentre io sono in loop col ‘no no no’, lo abbraccio di slancio e gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo bacio.   
Ma no no no cosa?   
Quanto sono idiota, cazzo!  
\- Certo che ti perdono, ti perdonerò sempre! Però tu ogni tanto lasciati andare, solo ogni tanto. Ti prego... - Lui si rilassa immediatamente mentre lo stringo e nasconde il viso contro il mio collo, penso che abbia un cedimento. Sai quando rimani in piedi e non sai come ci riesci e poi arrivi al risultato tanto agognato e fanculo, molli e crolli.   
Lo capisco mentre lo sento respirare contro la mia pelle, perché mi basta questo per capire il suo stato d’animo.   
Razza di scemo.   
Annuisce e mormora ‘lo prometto’, anche se so che sarà difficilissimo per lui.   
Insomma, ora è qua, non mi ha dato appuntamento in un posto super segreto e super sicuro. Gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lui mi guarda, non fa cenno di fermarmi, così capisco che sta cominciando già ora ed io non voglio di certo rovinare tutto questo suo sforzo.   
Così lo bacio anche se siamo in macchina per strada, davanti a casa mia. Insomma, non c’è nessuno, è sera, non si vede niente, però potrebbe succedere comunque. Ed ora eccolo qua.   
La sua bocca che non mi respinge, un bacio teso che poi diventa via via sempre più rilassato.   
Va bene, allora. Lo conosco, so che non sarà facile, ma a costo di mandare Papercut a ripetizione, la faremo funzionare ancora una volta. Perché non sarà mai abbastanza, in realtà. Mai.   
\- Pensavo di passare questa notte con te in giro. Ho pensato ad un itinerario per festeggiare il tuo compleanno in privato. Non possiamo fare domani, lo sai, però ho trovato questo compromesso. - Dice quasi vergognandosi del fatto che non può accontentarmi davvero. Io rimango sorpreso mentre lo dice, non mi aspettavo una cosa simile. Addirittura un itinerario per tutta la notte?   
\- Davvero? E Anna? - Lui alza le spalle.   
\- Ho trovato una scusa, non è impossibile. - certo che non lo è, basta volerlo! Per questo mi arrabbio quando dice che non si può per colpa sua!   
Sorrido ed annuisco diventando quella persona felice ed esuberante che lo fa sempre morire dal ridere. Perché sono sempre dipendente della sua risata.   
\- Allora sono tutto tuo, baby! Fammi impazzire per una notte! - ed improvvisamente mi sembra che questo sia il più bel regalo di compleanno mai ricevuto. Lui dopo un sacco di giorni di astinenza. E Papercut, come se fosse nuova.   
La nostra canzone, ecco cosa sarà da ora. Lui ride e parte così come siamo, senza farmi salutare in casa, come se dovesse rapirmi.   
E andrebbe bene comunque. Sarebbe perfetto anche così. Sempre, purché con lui!  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
“Mi distruggi con parole che non vorresti dire E improvvisamente il domani è un momento spazzato via Perché io non ho una ragione e tu non hai il tempo Ma entrambi continuiamo ad aspettare qualcosa che non troveremo La luce all’orizzonte ieri era più luminosa Con ombre che le sovrastano le cicatrici iniziano a scomparire Abbiamo detto che sarebbe stato per sempre ma poi è scivolato via Siamo alla fine dell'ultimo ballo in maschera Tutto quello che ho sempre voluto  
i segreti che mantieni Tutto quello che hai sempre voluto la verità che non potevo rivelare Perché non considero il perdono e tu non consideri il crimine Ma entrambi continuiamo ad aspettare quello che abbiamo abbandonato”  
/Final Masquerade - Linkin Park/  
  
“Come olio splendente questa notte è agli sgoccioli Le stelle stanno scivolando all’orizzonte Brillando E sto provando a non pensare a cosa sto lasciando ora Adesso nessun inganno È tempo che tu mi faccia sapere Fammi sapere Quando le luci si spengono ed apriamo gli occhi Là fuori nel silenzio io me ne andrò Io me ne andrò Lascia che il sole svanisca e ne sorga un altro Scalando verso il domani io me ne andrò Io me ne andrò L'aria tra di noi sta diventando più sottile ora Adesso verso l’inverno Agrodolce Ed attraverso quell'orizzonte, questo sole sta tramontando Ora stai dimenticando È tempo che mi lasci andare Lasciami andare E dì loro che non sono riuscito a trattenermi E digli che ero solo Oh dimmi che sono l’unico E che non c'è niente che possa fermarmi Quando le luci si spengono ed apriamo gli occhi Là fuori nel silenzio io me ne andrò Io me ne andrò Lascia che il sole svanisca e ne sorga un altro Scalando verso il domani io me ne andrò Io me ne andrò Io me ne andrò”  
/I’ll be gone - Linkin Park/  
  
“[...]Perchè sono soltanto una crepa In questo castello di vetro Difficilmente qualcosa che tu possa vedere Che tu possa vedere Perchè sono soltanto una crepa In questo castello di vetro Difficilmente qualcos’altro ho bisogno di essere Perchè sono soltanto una crepa In questo castello di vetro Difficilmente qualcosa che tu possa vedere Che tu possa vedere”  
/Castle of glass - Linkin Park/


	3. Quando i sogni riescono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il regalo di Mike al trentacinquesimo compleanno di Chester.

3\. QUANDO I SOGNI RIESCONO

  
La prima tappa è un tuffo nel passato e da qui non ne esco più.   
Non lo riconosco subito, ho la sensazione di esserci già stato, ma in realtà non afferro subito.   
Sono zone che non frequentiamo da molto, perciò non è facile ricordare subito, ma mi basta mettere piede nel locale per ricordare.   
In un attimo è come tornare indietro nel tempo a quando avevo poco più di venti anni ed ero uno spiantato e venivamo qua con gli altri a bere qualcosa e festeggiare insuccessi e successi.   
Quante serate qua!  
\- Cazzo, questo posto è uguale a 14 anni fa! Fuori è cambiato tutto, ma dentro... cazzo, è uguale! - Mike si mette a ridere come me e mi guarda tronfio della mia reazione. - Costava un cazzo, facevano snack schifosissimi e il bere era tutto annaffiato con acqua in modo da spendere meno sul resto, ma era tutto quello che ci potevamo permettere! - Comincio come un treno.   
\- E guarda dietro al banco? - Guardo e vedo lo stesso uomo di quattordici anni fa, solo più vecchio. Sigaretta fra i denti, aria arcigna ad insultare dei ragazzini che chiedono di bere qualcosa di meno annacquato.   
\- Cazzo, anche lui è uguale! - Ridiamo insieme di come questo posto sia identico e andiamo a salutare il barista che ci fissa senza riconoscerci ed avere idea di chi siamo.   
La bellezza dell’essere noi è che possiamo camminare fra i comuni mortali senza essere assaliti, se poi vai in locali fatiscenti nessuno pensa che ci possa entrare qualcuno di famoso.   
Il vecchio ci guarda col broncio come a dire ‘e chi cazzo sono ora questi disadattati!’ Ma si limita a dire:   
\- Ci conosciamo? - E noi cerchiamo di ricordargli chi eravamo.   
\- Quei ragazzi che venivamo qua quasi ogni sera circa quattordici anni fa... eravamo 5/6... prendevamo sempre le stesse cose, giocavamo a freccette e facevamo casino, poi tu ci cacciavi, non ricordi? - A questa descrizione sembra ricordare, ma non riesce ad associare bene i nostri visi d’allora a quelli di adesso.   
\- Dannazione, ma quelli erano degli sgorbi coi capelli colorati ed i vestiti più orribili del mondo! - Poi guarda me. - Ma tu almeno non avevi tutti questi scarabocchi addosso! - Io e Mike ridiamo. - E quindi siete finiti a disintossicarvi? - Così ci mettiamo a piangere dal ridere, anche se il meglio deve ancora venire.   
\- Beh, insomma, cosa glielo fa pensare? -   
\- Ehh... - guarda me e le braccia dove si vedono i tatuaggi. - Non è che questi se li fanno i sani eh? - Soliti stereotipi, ma da lui non mi aspettavo altro. Ci odiava proprio, penso perché vestivamo larghi e male ed avevamo i capelli colorati, io e Mike.   
\- No no, non si preoccupi... stiamo bene... - Dice Mike cercando di raddrizzare il colpo, ma poi io prendo la parola.   
\- Insomma, con me ci ha azzeccato, sono andato in riabilitazione in effetti, ma ora ne sono uscito! - Così lui fa l’aria trionfante da ‘vedi che io le cose le so? Non sbaglio proprio mai!’   
Ed allora Mike scuote la testa lasciando perdere.   
\- Ma allora avete combinato qualcosa nella vita? - Così capiamo che non può certo conoscere i Linkin Park.   
\- Mah... qualcosina... - Dico sminuendo la cosa.   
\- Sì... un po’ di musica, sa... - Continua Mike prendendosi gioco di lui che tanto non se ne accorge.   
\- Ah, ma io dico seriamente! - Continuiamo a ridacchiare troppo divertiti alla cosa.   
\- Eh, beh, ce la caviamo abbastanza, dai... non ci lamentiamo... abbiamo venduto qualche disco, abbiamo firmato con una casa discografica... -   
Lui non chiede nemmeno il nome del gruppo, come se queste siano sciocchezze.   
\- Ma quindi non lavorate? Ah, lo sapevo che eravate degli scansafatiche! Non mi sbagliavo davvero! I giovani tutti uguali! Basta che vogliano fare musica, loro! E poi finiscono drogati e disoccupati! - continua a brontolare mentre tossisce e fuma anche se non potrebbe. Qua il tempo è rimasto a quando ancora si fumava nei locali.   
Io sono piegato dal ridere, ma Mike lo guarda memorizzando questo momento, mentre mi tiene a braccetto come una coppia.   
\- Va bene, ho capito, vi offro io il giro! Mi sa che siete venuti a scroccare dal vecchio balordo come fanno tutti! - Alla fine se ne va senza ascoltare la vera storia e decidiamo di non dirgliela, perché tanto alla fine è bello così.   
Chiaramente ci mettiamo a giocare a freccette come quelle sere ed è un ulteriore tuffo nel passato, sembra tornare tutto indietro. Io e lui che giochiamo, ridiamo e scherziamo e ci divertiamo un sacco.  
Da ‘due tiri’ va a finire che ne facciamo duecento, ma comunque ci siamo divertiti troppo lo stesso ed è tutto perfetto.   
Alla fine lasciamo la mancia al vecchiaccio, una bella banconota che non credo abbia mai visto in tutti i suoi anni di bettola, gliela lasciamo sotto il bicchiere dove giocavamo con un biglietto: ‘Anche se siamo disoccupati, qualche soldo suonando in giro l’abbiamo fatto! La ringraziamo per averci sopportato per tanto tempo! Firmato Chester e Mike dei Linkin Park’   
\- Quel biglietto lo butta, vedrai! - Sappiamo quanto vale una dedica autografata da noi, insomma, non è che non siamo nessuno.   
Ridiamo mentre risaliamo in macchina e ci avviamo verso la seconda tappa di Mike.   
\- Oppure il figlio quando viene a sostituirlo lo legge e gli viene un colpo! -   
\- Dici che il figlio ci conosce? -   
\- Andiamo, qualcuno ci conoscerà, no? Secondo me appenderà il biglietto! -   
\- E pure la banconota, se è per questo! Credo non abbia mai visto tutti quei soldi insieme! -   
\- Ma chi cazzo gira con tutti quei soldi in contanti? Tu sei un idiota! -   
\- Beh, hanno fatto comodo! Vedi che bel regalo per il nostro caro vecchiaccio! -   
\- Che ti ha dato del tossico! -   
\- E disoccupato! -   
Continuiamo a ridere fino alla seconda tappa.  
Avevo un paio di idee su cosa poteva aver pensato, ma appena si ferma capisco che Mike in quanto genio sarà sempre imprevedibile e se pensi di immaginare cosa farà, ti sbagli di grosso.   
\- Vuoi già farmi piangere? - Chiedo secco cercando di rimanere stoico, ma non scendo e lui ride facendolo al mio posto, mi apre la portiera e mi tira giù a forza tenendomi la mano.   
\- Andiamo! -   
Scuoto la testa inghiottendo, mi do un paio di schiaffi in faccia per non piangere, ma mentre percorro questa strada una serie di ricordi mi colpisce e quando varco la soglia è anche peggio, perché mi pianto all’ingresso e mi copro la faccia. Sento Mike ridere e vorrei dargli un pugno, ma evito.   
\- Come ci sei riuscito? - Alla fine riemergo, la voce è rotta, sono un fottuto emotivo del cazzo, o grido o piango.   
Lui ride ancora, mi circonda il collo col braccio stringendo vigoroso e sembra così felice che mi rilasso smettendo di voler frignare.   
Davanti a noi il suo vecchio garage.   
Aveva questo appartamento quando studiava al college e lo condivideva con altri amici.   
E questo appartamento aveva un garage e lui l’aveva adibito a sala prove.   
I ragazzi si riunivano qua per suonare e provare.   
È qua che io e lui ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta di persona, faccia a faccia, io e lui.   
Questo posto per noi è significativo da morire.   
Qua dentro cantavamo e sognavamo di diventare famosi, qua ci siamo conosciuti, innamorati, abbiamo scopato, l’ho sedotto tutte le volte, lui mi ha fatto suo. Qua dentro abbiamo fatto tutto. Anche litigato furiosamente.   
Qua dentro lui ha scritto Papercut e ci siamo rimessi insieme la prima volta che ci siamo lasciati per le sue paranoie. La prima di una lunga serie.   
Qua dentro è successo il finimondo, la nostra meravigliosa fottutissima storia.   
Lui ha ancora il sorrisino stampato sulla boccaccia.   
\- Beh, ho fatto qualche telefonata, poi quando i nuovi proprietari hanno capito che Mike Shinoda dei Linkin Park voleva fare una rimpatriata coi ragazzi dove tutto è iniziato, mi hanno dato chiavi e libero accesso. In cambio ho scattato un paio di foto con loro ed ho bevuto un caffè insieme. - Scuoto gli occhi e mi copro ancora la faccia mentre un mare di emozioni scorrono ancora in me.   
\- Cosa ti sei messo a fare? - Lui ride, mi spinge e poi mi abbraccia mentre mi faccio piccolo fra le sue braccia.   
\- Che vuoi farci, sono un genio del male, no? Se voglio ottengo qualunque cosa! Tu dimmi cosa vuoi, io troverò un modo per averla! -   
In effetti è così ed è per questo che mi infuriavo quelle volte. Perché lui diceva che non si poteva fare questo o quello, ma in realtà io sapevo che si poteva, perché lui riesce a fare tutto se lo vuole. Per cui era lui a non volerlo davvero.   
Fortuna che ora ne siamo usciti.   
Sospiro vedendo un garage ben diverso da quello che era la nostra prima base operativa.   
Nessun divano rosso sgangherato, quello l’abbiamo aggiustato e portato nel nuovo studio e ce lo trasciniamo ovunque proprio per quel che significa per noi.   
Nessuno strumento in giro, nessun mini frigo per le birre.   
È una specie di officina dove ci tengono una macchina che ora non è dentro.   
È pulita ma c’è puzza di olio e di garage.   
Non è come una volta, ma posso immaginare con lo sguardo quel che c’era quella volta. Tutto si forma qua davanti ai miei occhi, bellissimo e splendido.   
Alla fine riemergo nel suo abbraccio, lo circondo a mia volta e lo bacio, le bocche si fondono e ci prendiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo per goderci questo momento meraviglioso, mentre il ricordo delle nostre lingue che giocavano insieme come in un porno torna ad affiorare.   
Quante ne abbiamo fatte in questo garage, quante... ci ripenso, i ricordi si sovrappongono a quel che facciamo ora, alle nostre mani che scivolano sotto le maglie alla ricerca della nostra pelle, mentre le lingue giocano in modo sempre più spinto e mi fa finire contro una specie di tavolo da lavoro in un angolo, mi ci appoggio e lascio che mi apra i pantaloni.  Tira fuori la mia erezione, massaggia e poco dopo va giù in ginocchio ed io lo guardo mormorando un ‘oh Dio!’ Come la prima volta che si è deciso a farlo dopo le venticinque che l’ho fatto io per sedurlo. E come lo seducevo!  
Poi una volta si arrabbia e dice ‘ok, adesso basta!’ E si inginocchia sparendo con la faccia nel mio inguine, ingoia il mio cazzo come ora ed io in piedi morivo solo guardando la sua testa che si muoveva su e giù così. La sua bocca è più esperta di quella volta, adesso lo fa più deciso, stringe e succhia contemporaneamente, il rumore che fa mi fa impazzire, mi eccita subito, sto per venire e come quella volta accompagno la sua testa contro di me. Ma poi si ferma, al contrario di quella volta che gli sono quasi venuto in faccia. Per poco non lo shoccavo a vita! Mi sono separato per un pelo, ora si stacca da solo perché sa capire quanto pulsa prima che scoppi. Risale e mi mostra il lavoro che si è fatto lui da solo masturbandosi, gli occhi sono accesi, si succhia il labbro prima che lo faccia io, gli prendo la maglia e lo tiro prepotentemente, tiro coi denti la sua bocca, lui la apre e mi consegna la sua lingua, infine io ridacchiando lo giro e lo metto al mio posto appoggiando il suo sacro culo sullo stesso tavolino in legno vecchio massiccio.   
Alcuni attrezzi tintinnano, ma sparisco in ginocchio, le ginocchia sporche per stanotte. Come si diceva una volta quando capivi che avevi fatto un pompino ad un altro.   
Si torna sempre più indietro a quelle volte. Quelle volte fottutamente belle.   
La prima volta che gli ho fatto io il pompino era seduto nel magico divano rosso, lui stava parlando e ricordo che non la smetteva più. È sempre stato logorroico ed io in certi momenti non ce la faceva a sentirlo, o mi isolavo o trovavo un modo per farlo tacere. E quella volta l’ho guardato ed ho pensato ‘cazzo, gli farei un bel pompino!’ E poi visto che non la piantava di parlare mi sono chiesto se se ne sarebbe accorto se glielo avessi fatto in quel momento.   
Sono sparito giù davanti a lui, gli ho aperto i pantaloni belli larghi e gli ho preso il cazzo.   
Lì si è fermato e mi ha chiesto ‘c-c-che fai?’ Occhioni spalancati, paonazzo.   
Io ‘ti succhio l’uccello!’ E lui geniale più che mai ‘perché?’ Rido ancora quando ci ripenso. Come cazzo fai a dire Perché quando uno ti succhia il cazzo?   
‘Perché mi va!’ E poi non abbiamo di certo più parlato.   
Come ora che si limita a gemere, la sua voce riempie già questo garage come quelle volte.   
Ed ora spinge il bacino contro la mia bocca come se me la scopasse, perché è proprio il suo istinto con me, ogni volta. Lo scopare uno è un modo di dominare e lui ha sempre cercato di farlo, perché io ero inafferrabile. Per cui lui doveva prendermi. E mi prendeva, eccome.   
Sta per venire e mi separa quasi brutale, mi prende per la maglia e mi alza deciso, poi mi gira, mi mette contro il tavolo, mi spinge in avanti piegandomi e si prende la mia schiena. Beh, in realtà è il culo.   
Abbassa meglio jeans e boxer e sparisce lì dietro a leccare e farsi strada un po’ con le dita. C’è una sorta di necessità nell’aria. Forse non è la volta più romantica del mondo, però lo è per noi perché lo facciamo nel posto dove l’abbiamo fatto per la prima volta. Ed è stata proprio così.  
Una prima volta sporca, in piena crisi ormonale, lui non ce la faceva più e dopo che l’ho stuzzicato da morire mi ha mandato a cagare, mi ha spinto giù, mi ha girato e col bisogno alle stelle, un bisogno impellente, mi ha fatto suo. Non si può spiegare quando sei preso da questo raptus e puoi solo morire o fartelo. E te lo fai. Oh, se te lo fai.   
Sembra che ha fatto un giro assurdo solo per venire qua a scopare. Non potevamo farlo in un motel? In una camera? In un’altro posto? Diventi matto per trombare nel garage di un altro? Beh, ma questo non è di un altro, è il nostro.    
\- Spero non abbiano telecamere... - Mormoro mentre lui si lecca ancora le dita che infila dentro poco prima del suo cazzo duro.   
Lui ride.   
\- Imbecille! - Ma la risata si spegne perché diventa un gemito per entrambi che riempie l’aria quando mi prende per i fianchi e dà una spinta possente. Io giù in avanti schiacciato sul tavolo scuro e spesso, lui dietro di me che mi prende e spinge.   
Inarco la schiena, la testa all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi, ansimo, sospiro e mi abbandono a lui che dentro di me mi fa sentire quanto è sempre maledettamente bello.   
Ad ogni spinta va sempre più a fondo, più in dentro, ed io gemo sempre più forte fino a che diventa veloce, incalzante, incandescente.   
Le voci un tutt’uno, i corpi sudati, vestiti, uniti in una cosa sola, come la prima volta. Come la fottuta prima volta. Sporca, spinta.   
Però ora farlo come quella volta è così fottutamente romantico.   
E sa come farmi venire prima, sa come venire poco dopo, sa come non sporcarci anche se siamo vestiti. Non siamo i ragazzini inesperti di quella volta dove facevamo un sacco di disastri. Adesso lo facciamo bene, lo sappiamo fare.   
Adesso è maledettamente perfetto.   
\- Fanculo, ti amo, brutto stronzo. Dopo tutto questo tempo e quel che mi hai combinato, ti amo ancora! - Lui ride mentre mi circonda il corpo con le braccia e mi solleva appoggiandomi a sé, mi gira la testa ed io mi lascio andare contro di lui.   
\- Ti amo anche io, anche se mi fai impazzire ancora come la prima volta. - Mormora seduttore. Gli mordo le labbra, poi gliele succhio ed infine le lingue si carezzano, si intrecciano e tutto scivola via dolcemente come i nostri corpi allacciati.   
Andrà ancora bene.   
  
L’ultima tappa è la più bella, credo.   
Non che poi mi stupisca davvero, un po’ me l’aspettavo.   
Parcheggia e mi aspetta sul marciapiede, io guardo, sospiro e come se ormai sapessi, scendo attraversando di nuovo la soglia del tempo.   
Intorno a noi non c’è anima viva, è tutto buio, la luna è alta e bassa e fottutamente bella, non vediamo le stelle perché siamo in piena città, però le luci dei lampioni non rovinano un’atmosfera che per noi è bella proprio perché è così cupa.   
Ai bordi del parco a noi estremamente familiare, un sacco di Lincoln parcheggiate, sorrido mentre vedo che anche qua è cambiato ma di poco, solo un po’ migliorato.   
Ci sono più viottoli, più alberi, più panchine. Io e lui ci inoltriamo in uno di questi sentieri perdendo volontariamente l’orientamento e quando non ci sono luci a raggiungerci, nessun rumore se non i nostri passi, mi prende la mano ed intrecciamo le dita.   
Cazzo se sa fare i regali, lo stronzo.   
Mi strofino le labbra mentre aspetto che la commozione cessi, ma gli occhi sono lucidi ed anche se fa freddo e siamo tutti bardati, sto benissimo.   
\- Questo parco non poteva mancare all’appello, eh? - Dico finalmente. Lui sorride anche se non lo vedo e annuisce.   
\- Sei contento di essere qua? - Chiede poi calmo.   
\- Con te? - Alza le spalle.   
\- Qua... dove il nostro sogno ha preso forma concreta. - Lo so perché ha scelto il parco dove passavamo davanti ogni giorno per andare a registrare Hybrid Theory.   
\- Non è iniziata qua, ma qua si è concretizzato. Qua è passato dall’essere un sogno ad essere la nostra realtà. Ma eravamo ancora nel limbo, quando guardavamo questo posto. - Lui annuisce concordando, poi dopo una bella passeggiata ci fermiamo su una panchina, ci sediamo vicini e ci stringiamo cercando di combattere il freddo. Da qui vediamo la luna che stasera è fottutamente bella. Le mani ancora allacciate, spero che non le separi. Entrambi abbiamo gli anelli, stasera. Guai altrimenti.   
\- Ci chiedevamo come sarebbe andata, se ce l’avremmo fatta davvero. Questo è il parco delle nostre speranze, no? È il parco che ha dato il nome al nostro gruppo grazie al quale poi... beh, ora noi esistiamo! - Completa il mio pensiero per spiegare il motivo per cui lo ha scelto. Mike sembra freddo, ma è molto sentimentale, solo che non è capace di mostrare questi lati a tutti.   
In realtà essendo metà giapponese è normale che sia contenuto e controllato davanti a tutti, quel suo lato è molto forte in lui. Ma ha fatto molti progressi e non mi sento di punirlo ancora per questo suo DNA di cui non si può completamente disfare.   
\- Sai, ho pensato molto. - Non che questo inizio sia buono, di solito mi fa piangere.   
Ci guardiamo al buio, però ci vediamo abbastanza bene. I suoi occhi brillano e lo trovo bello come il primo giorno, anche se da quella volta è maturato ed è ancora più splendido secondo me.   
\- Devo avere paura? - Chiedo ironico per sdrammatizzare. Lui mi dà un colpetto con la spalla, poi continua serio, sempre guardandomi.   
\- Non c’è un torto od una ragione fra noi, non c’è mai stata. È solo una situazione complicata. Ma è vero che a volte mi lascio ancora prendere troppo dal mio lato ossessivo e maniacale del controllo. Insomma, voglio dire che ho dei difetti di cui non so se riuscirò mai a disfarmi. Però non voglio che sia sempre tu a cedere perché mi ami troppo. Voglio amarti anche io nel modo in cui mi ami tu. Voglio cedere anche io e fare quel che vorresti. Solo che... beh... - la voce trema, cambia direzione lo sguardo ed io capisco cosa vuole dire, così lo tranquillizzo.   
\- Non ti chiederò mai di fare coming out, stai tranquillo. - Così sospira ed io rido per poi farmi serio. - Io lo sento comunque il tuo amore. Anche se ogni tanto ti ucciderei. - Lui sorride poi scuote la testa.   
\- Tu SAI che io ti amo, ma è diverso dal dimostrarlo come si deve. Voglio solo cercare di dimostrarlo meglio, solo che non è facile per me perché passo tutto il tempo  a pensare a come nascondere le cose. Se si venisse a sapere di noi nella mia famiglia sarebbe terribile. Però io voglio farti sentire amato, non solo fartelo sapere. Capisci? - annuisco, capisco perfettamente il punto ed è quello che un po’ mi fa soffrire ancora dopo tutta la strada fatta insieme. Lì ancora non arriviamo molto bene.   
\- So che ci riuscirai perché quando vuoi una cosa e ti impegni, ci riesci. E non pretendo miracoli. Solo qualche ‘sì’ ogni tanto quando invece vorresti dirmi ‘no’. - Quei ‘sì’ che gli costerebbero un sacco ma che se me li dirà saprò che siamo arrivati a quel punto, al punto che ancora ci mancava.   
Lui annuisce e si protende verso di me, prima di sfiorarmi la bocca, guardandomi da così vicino, mormora deciso:   
\- Ed è questo che ti prometto nel giorno del tuo trentacinquesimo compleanno. - Sorrido. - auguri, amore. Ti amo e spero di riuscire a farti sentire sempre più amato da qui in poi. L’idea di farti soffrire ancora mi fa impazzire. - Le labbra si intrecciano mentre mi gusto con calma questo buon compleanno speciale e dolcissimo, le lacrime questa volta scendono perché per la prima volta ci baciamo all’aperto in un posto così pubblico. Anche se è notte e siamo lontano da ogni fonte di luce, è una sensazione bellissima farlo con l’aria intorno.   
Era tutto quello che volevo, solo questo.   
Che fosse più sé stesso. O che, per lo meno, iniziasse a provarci meglio. Non so se ci riuscirà, ma questa serata è stata speciale e so che è un tentativo più serio.   
Perché abbiamo fatto la coppia tutta la sera, abbiamo trombato nel garage di due sconosciuti con il rischio di finire su internet e poi siamo qua, mano nella mano, seduti a baciarci all’aperto.   
Non potevo volere di più.   
\- Ti amo anche io, è stata la notte più bella della mia vita, non avrò mai più un compleanno più bello, lo giuro. Questa notte ti sei tolto tutte le tue maschere, tutte. Eri te stesso al cento percento e per me hai corso un sacco di rischi e... non so, essere qua all’aperto, in questo parco a baciarci per me è già il tuo passo in avanti più grande. Ma tranquillo che ti strillerò Papercut tutte le volte che farai il coglione! -   
Lui ride, io faccio la stessa cosa, poi la sua mano libera mi carezza il viso, torniamo seri ed è tutto perfetto così.   
Io, lui, il nostro parco, l’inizio ed un proseguimento meraviglioso.   
  
  
Certo questa volta ha lasciato il segno molto più che per una bella promessa e per aver trovato quella che ormai sarà la nostra canzone, Papercut.   
Il segno sarà bello evidente, cazzo.   
Non so se dirglielo sarà una grande mossa, ma prima o poi lo saprà. Se non altro quando nasceranno, perciò...   
Prendo coraggio a due mani, vado da lui spavaldo e tutto felice come un idiota strillo a mille decibel:   
\- EHI MIKE INDOVINA UN PO’ CHE SUCCEDE? DIVENTERÒ PADRE DI DUE GEMELLI! -   
Lui quindi mi guarda basito e immediatamente shoccato risponde:   
\- Anche io! - Così io non capendo subito che razza di reazione sia, dico qualcosa a caso:   
\- Anche tu vuoi dei gemelli? Dovresti imparare a trovare la vagina di tua moglie, toglile le ragnatele prima... - Certamente non potrei essere meno stronzo. Lui così mi tira un pugno con l’aria offesa e grugnisce:   
\- Anche io avrò dei gemelli, coglione! - Mi massaggio e mi lamento guardandolo male.   
\- Eddai che cazzo mi picchi! Si può sapere come posso essere originale nel dirti una cosa che dovrebbe farti incaz... - Poi finalmente capisco che ha detto, le parole risuonano nel mio cervello vuoto. - Un momento, che hai detto? - Così lui ride, Oh Dio sia lodato che ride! Per un momento non importa niente altro.   
\- Eh, che ti devo dire, ho tolto le ragnatele ed ho trovato la vagina di mia moglie... credo... credo che... come la dobbiamo interpretare questa cosa? - Mi chiede mezzo divertito e mezzo shoccato, credo sia una reazione un po’ isterica comunque mentre io mi stringo nelle spalle ancora incredulo che anche lui avrà gemelli. Già quando l’ho saputo io mi è venuto un colpo.  
\- Che le cazzate vanno in coppia? - Non so come mi esce ma per fortuna lui ride ancora e questa volta meno isterico. Così mi rilasso e continuo. - O magari che questo litigio deve essere ricordato nei secoli dei secoli perché non si ripeta più? Quando ti verrà voglia di fare il paranoico guarda i gemelli e ricorda quando li hai concepiti. -   
\- Se lo faccio divento ancora più paranoico, insomma... mi sono fatto Anna perché sapevo che tu ti facevi Talinda e la cosa mi faceva incazzare. Sono stati concepiti per ripicca. Se li guardo e penso al concepimento posso solo sentirmi peggio e... -   
\- OK OK NON PENSARE A NIENTE! Però Dio ha il senso dell’umorismo eh? Due gemelli. Nello stesso periodo. Seriamente? -   
\- Non dirlo a me, amico... non dirlo a me... tocco Anna una volta ogni dieci anni forse e quella volta resta incinta. Ti sembra una cosa fattibile? -   
\- Fattibile non lo so, ma sai a cosa penso? - Lui ha l’aria di chi ha paura a chiederlo.   
\- Devo saperlo? - Gli circondo il collo col braccio mentre ci avviamo insieme dagli altri che intanto sono arrivati.   
\- Penso che se mi insemini nascerebbero due splendidi gemelli! - Mike rabbrividisce ma non mi spiega perché la cosa sarebbe impossibile.   
\- Per carità, tu incinta per nove mesi? Dio ci ha liberato in anticipo di una potenziale apocalisse! Sai quanti ormoni sono sparati nelle donne incinta? Tu ne hai già abbastanza di tuoi di norma, se fossi incinta... cazzo, penso finirei per lasciarti davvero! - E quando lo dice lo spingo in avanti, mi attacco alla sua vita e gli mordo la chiappa. Facciamo il nostro ingresso trionfale così, con io che gli mordo il culo e lui che grida poco mascolino. Ed entrambi con gli anelli alle dita, insieme, davanti agli altri. Non era mai successo così insieme.   
Chissà se un giorno li metterà anche durane un’intervista od uno show mentre ce l’ho anche io?   
Beh, sognare non guasta e visto che a noi, a quanto pare, i sogni riescono... tanto vale, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo l'ho scritto da due settimane, aspettavo di pubblicarlo ed ho pensato che o lo faccio oggi o probabilmente mai più. Ho deciso di metterlo lo stesso per concludere (anche se la serie in questione non sarebbe conclusa perchè avevo molti progetti per questa 'sessione' di fic) qualcosa che per me è stato molto importante, scrivere di questi due è stata la cosa più speciale e bella della mia vita di artista e nonostante quello che è successo, loro resteranno sempre così come io li ho sempre visti, non importa quale sia la realtà e cosa succeda intorno. Da qualche parte loro stanno insieme e lo staranno per sempre. Il capitolo è scritto da tempo, non l'ho cambiato, non vuole offendere nessuno, ma ho voluto lasciare tutto così come quando le cose andavano ancora bene. Non è un omaggio a Chester, spero di riuscire a farlo fra un po' di tempo, come si deve. Questo è solo un grazie per essere esistito. Il mio cuore va a lui, ma soprattutto a Mike, che sia forte e superi questo atroce momento. Ciao Chester. Sarai sempre speciale. Buona (probabilmente ultima se non riuscissi mai a scrivere quell'omaggio alla nostra piccola anima lassù) lettura. Baci Akane  
> PS: questa foto è l'ultima che ho salvato nel mio pc su di loro. Penso che sia una loro ultima foto (proprio del loro ultimo tour) semplicemente perfetta.

**Author's Note:**

> L’idea è nata così, ho scoperto che Mike ha due gemelle, Abba e Jojo (le famose A & J insieme al nome Otis nei ringraziamenti di Mike negli ultimi CD, oltre che quelli di Anna nel suo libro), e pare siano coetanee delle gemelle di Chester, Lily e Lila. Così volevo solo scrivere una fic demenziale su quando si sono comunicati la cosa a vicenda. Poi però ho iniziato a rimuginare sul motivo per cui quei due fanno gli innamorati ogni volta che cantano Papercut dal vivo, la cosa è iniziata da un paio d’anni, non da sempre (in particolare mi pare proprio intorno al 2012). E così dopo lunghe riflessioni ed una playlist casuale che mi collega Papercut a Final Masquerade (i temi delle maschere in comune), ad ulteriormente I’ll be gone e Castle of Glass, mi ha fatto scrivere una fic un po' più lunga e seria del previsto. Perciò queste canzoni sono tutte protagoniste di questa fic.  
> Che manca? Ah sì, la fic è finita, c’è una seconda parte che pubblico fra qualche giorno.   
> Beh, io la loro storia l’ho immaginata in tanti di quei modi che le mie fic possono solo confondere chi legge, ma in ultimo penso che questa sia la versione più realistica (nella mia mente malata). Diciamo che in questa fic si capiscono meglio le loro dinamiche passate e cosa ha demolito tanto il loro rapporto a suo tempo.   
> Qua sentiamo Chester, però vorrei scriverne una dalla parte di Mike dove spiega la sua versione della rottura passata, sempre usando il metodo dei flashback e delle canzoni che ci hanno illuminato, come in questa fic. Perché chiaramente noi qua vediamo una campana e pensiamo ‘ma Mike non è davvero così, andiamo! Ha di sicuro altre ragioni che non dice a Chester!’. Ed è vero. E c’è da considerare che qua parlerò della rottura passata (del 2004) quando la fic è ambientata a Marzo 2011, ma non del modo in cui,si sono rimessi insieme. Cosa che voglio riservare ad un’altra fic, usando altre loro canzoni.   
> La fic inizia con un certo tono, finirà con un altro, non mancherà né il piantino né la risata.   
> E come sempre le mie premesse e (postmesse in questo caso) sono lunghissime.   
> Comunque grazie per leggermi.   
> Buona lettura.   
> Baci Akane


End file.
